


The One Where Gerard's Car Forces Him To Eat Human Children

by succy_succulent



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Evil Automobile, Gerard doesnt like his car, Implied Cannibalism, implied car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succy_succulent/pseuds/succy_succulent
Summary: Title says all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The One Where Gerard's Car Forces Him To Eat Human Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232398) by [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn). 



"Do it."

There's a whisper in his ear. When he turns to look nothing is there, he's alone.

"Just do it. You've done it before."

Gerard shakes his head, 'No fucking way,' he thinks. He's sitting in his car, outside of the middle school, waiting for Mikey. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Gerard lets his head fall and hit the steering wheel. "I need a new car."

Eventually, Mikey gets in the car and they drive home in silence. Gerard retreats to his basement, pulling out his charcoals and the evening passes as usual.

It's in the car that things start up again.

"Come on Gerard, I know you want to."

"I do not!" He grits, "you forced me to, and I threw up."

Gerard's knuckles are turning white as his grip tightens on the wheel. He's outside the school waiting for Mikey again, and of course it had to start talking.

"It would be so easy," the voice says, "especially with Mikey's help."

"Don't you dare," Gerard snarls. "The minute I drop off Mikey I'm getting rid of you for good."

"Who are you talking to?" Mikey asks as he slides into the passenger seat. "I brought Pete."

"No one," he replies, pulling out of the parking lot.

Halfway home someone talks. "It would be so easy, Pete's right there." Gerard tenses, his grip tightening. "Mikey could even help. Share a meal as brothers, you know?" 

"I'm going to sell my car," Gerard says nonchalantly.

Mikey breaks off his conversation with Pete, Gerard hadn't noticed they were talking. "What? Are you crazy? Gerard, you saved for so long for this thing."

"I guess it's just not the right one." Truth be told he probably wasn't going to sell the car. He had been saving more since then, Gerard's plan was to buy a new car, and then take his current car to be obliterated and wiped from existence.

Gerard dropped off Mikey and Pete and then sped away to the junkyard.

"You making the wrong choice, Gerard," it hisses from the radio. "Turn around."

He doesn't reply, just presses his foot against the gas and speeds on. They arrive at the yard and Gerard immediately walks up to the first person there.

"This car needs to be fucking destroyed," he says while holding out a wad of cash. "Don't ask, please."

The worker gives him a questioning look but with a glance at Gerard's extended hand doesn't say anything. He pockets the cash and tells Gerard to drive his car over to wherever. Gerard follows along, and soon enough the car is being crushed into a cube. He smiles while watching the metal groan and glass shatter. It was screaming. It deserved it.

"Can I burn it?" Gerard asks.

They throw what's left of the car into an incinerator and Gerard finally feels free. He tells the man thanks and then realizes he has to walk to the car dealer.

Riding home in a new car, he cranks the radio, singing along to whatever's playing and not having conversations with it. Maybe he'll tell the story to his kids one day.

Gerard will never forget when his car forced him to eat human children.


End file.
